


Three months

by weirdlyobsessedwithegos



Series: Wilford Warfstache/reader [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyobsessedwithegos/pseuds/weirdlyobsessedwithegos
Summary: Anonymous said: Maybe 59 with Wilford where he goes off somewhere for 3 months and forgets to tell Y/N59. “You could have at least left a note. We were worried about you.”
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Reader, Wilford Warfstache/You
Series: Wilford Warfstache/reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Three months

It wasn’t unusual for Wilford to disappear and reappear often, like a god damn bunny out a magician’s hat or a dove out a sleeve. He is always doing something (not always what he should be doing), and have a lot on his mind, so sometimes he just forgets to stop by for a few days.

Three months is not normal however.

Three months without hearing anything at all. It had you worried to put it mildly.

If you had any idea where he could be, you would have gone to look for him.

You doubt he was dead, you were sure you would have heard about it somehow. But not dead doesn’t mean he can’t be hurt or in some sort of trouble he’s having a hard time to get out of. 

So you’re left in some sort of weird limbo, not worried too much and at the same time very worried.

And then one day, he just turns up again. 

You’re just cooking yourself dinner when a pair of strong arms slide around your waist. Your first instinct is to elbow whoever it is in the gut, but then you feel the moustache against your neck and hear the familiar voice.

“Hey sweetheart, what are you cooking?” You sigh, typical for Wilford to just pop back in and act like he had spoken to you minutes before and not months.

You turn around in his arms, grasping his chin, making him look at you instead of the food cooking behind you.

“Three months.”

“What?”

“You were gone for fucking three months Wilford. Where were you?”

“I was on a grand interview journey for my show. Where else would I have been?” You huff and let go of his chin, pushing him away from you before turning your back to Wilford to check that your food don’t burn.

 _“_ You could have at least left a note. We were worried about you. I was worried about you.” You hear Wilford take a step forward, but he’s not touching you.

“I’m terribly sorry dear, I really should have.” A kiss on your shoulder, which you ignore. Wilford takes one of your hands then, turning you around before grasping both of your hands in his.

“I promise to leave a note the next time.”

“Good, you better. Or next time you disappear, I’ll hunt you down and whack you with your own gun.” Wilford grins, and gives you a quick kiss on your knuckles.

“I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my work from my tumblr, weirdlyobsessedwithegos :D


End file.
